


Там, где рай

by Aucella



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В новой вселенной история повторяется. Удастся ли героям изменить судьбу мира?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где рай

Шерон частенько думала, что все пофигисты, психопаты и просто недоумки, которых полно в городе, специально дожидаются, когда на дороге покажется её машина, и только тогда выскакивают на проезжую часть. Почему-то еле передвигающие ноги бабушки, парни в наушниках и мамочки с колясками постоянно норовили перейти дорогу перед капотом скромного автомобиля Шерон. Вот и теперь, когда поток машин только-только тронулся от светофора, какой-то парень чуть не прыгнул прямо в лобовое стекло.   
Он оперся обеими руками на капот и на несколько мгновений уставился Шерон Дегрэ в глаза. Длинные темные волосы падали на лоб, серо-голубые глаза смотрели с напряжением, бледная кожа почти светилась. Шерон моргнула, открыла рот, дернула ручник и вылетела наружу, только его уже и след простыл. Слева, обозначая путь, которым он рванул, раздавались возмущенные гудки и визг тормозов.  
— Мисс, мисс, я свидетель! — полненький мужчина из соседнего авто всплеснул руками. — Этот сумасшедший выскочил прямо вам под колеса. Что за безобразие, почему полисмен не обращает внимания на пешеходов? Наши власти готовы только налоги брать, а за безопасностью движения никто не следит! Вот моя карточка: если надумаете обращаться, я — свидетель, звоните.  
Возмущенный мужчина сунул Шерон в руку кусочек картона. Она машинально взяла, благодарственно помахала рукой удалявшемуся автомобилю, села за руль, бросив карточку в ящик для перчаток. Только спустя пару километров она поняла, что до сих пор силится вспомнить что-то, связанное с этим парнем. Она никак не могла избавиться от ощущения, что нечто опять началось в тот момент, когда он навалился на капот и посмотрел на неё. Нечто, о чем она знала когда-то давно. Однако это чувство прошло, растаяло в повседневной рутине, и в памяти осталась только мелкая неприятность по дороге на работу.  
Поставив машину на стоянку около здания Института биологических исследований, Шерон подцепила сумку с пассажирского кресла, порылась в поисках пропуска и, как всегда, с облегчением вздохнула, обнаружив его в одном из кармашков. Забыть пропуск — это потерять полдня на поездку обратно домой или на оформление гостевых документов, будто она не ходит сюда каждый рабочий день последние три года.  
В здании было тихо и уютно, на лестнице вкусно пахло свежим кофе. Народу почти не было — полчаса до начала рабочего дня. Доктор Дегрэ не спеша надела халат, нажала на кнопку рабочего компьютера и, потянувшись, взяла с полки журнал наблюдений. Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетела Рози.  
— Доктор Дегрэ! Пожалуйста! Вы ведь меня возьмете, правда?! — каждую фразу Рози умудрялась произносить так, словно она умрет на месте, получив отказ.  
— Доброе утро, Рози. Возьму куда?  
Рози распахнула глаза. Рот её изумленно округлился:  
— Доктор Дегрэ! В новую лабораторию, конечно! Профессор Оакам вас назначит заведующей, точно!  
— Пожалуйста, Рози, потише, — Шерон поморщилась. — С чего ты вообще взяла, что меня куда-то переведут?  
— Клаудия видела ваши документы у секретаря профессора в папке назначений! Все уже знают, что нам привезли новые материалы! А вы самая-самая лучшая, мисс Дегрэ! Ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста!  
— Это сплетни, Рози, не преувеличивай, и давай всё же потише, ладно?  
Шерон не успела отчитать подчиненную: в комнату заглянул глава отдела, мистер Вонг, и вежливо сообщил, что доктора Дегрэ ждут в малом конференц-зале на совещании у главы института. Немедленно. Он дожидался на пороге, пока Шерон не поднялась со стула, отложив журнал наблюдений, и не пошла к выходу. Перед тем, как прикрыть за ней дверь, мистер Вонг смерил презрительным взглядом торжествующую Рози.  
За столом в конференц-зале собрались почти все ведущие сотрудники института. Профессора Оакама еще не было, но никто не обсуждал вчерашнюю серию опытов и не обменивался помятыми распечатками данных, чтобы не терять времени даром, как бывало обычно. Все напряженно ждали, переглядываясь. Нетронутый кофе остывал в чашках. Оглядевшись, Шерон определила причину: поодаль, на месте секретаря сидел незнакомый мужчина чуть старше среднего возраста, в форме, которая казалась не одеждой, а частью его тела. Внешность у него была не слишком приметная: коротко стриженые темные волосы, залысины, щеточка усов — типично для военного. Он оглядывал ученых в зале, молча, непрерывно, как будто ждал, что кто-нибудь из них внезапно выхватит оружие и начнет стрельбу. Еще двое стояли по обе стороны от передвижного столика, накрытого тканью, уставившись в пространство и игнорируя возмущенные взгляды. Тишину нарушали только шаги. Доктор Вонг и доктор Дегрэ заняли свои места и присоединились к общему молчанию.  
Когда в зал вошел профессор, все встали по-прежнему молча. В присутствии военных никто говорить не хотел: ещё были свежи воспоминания о недавней попытке переворота с танками на улицах, взрывами и автоматными очередями по ночам.  
— Доброе утро, коллеги! — Оакам начал свою речь с порога: напряжение в конференц-зале к его приходу, казалось, достигло пика. — Перейду сразу к сути вопроса, чтобы не задерживать вас напрасно. Институтом получен крайне любопытный биологический материал. Прошу!  
Он сделал приглашающий жест в сторону передвижного столика. Один из охранников поднял ткань. Под ней оказался накрытый стеклянным колпаком горшок с цветком. Несколько сотрудников фыркнули, один отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди. Очки мужчины, сидевшего за столиком секретаря, — должно быть, командира — сверкнули, но выражение лица осталось таким же сосредоточенным.  
— Это так называемый Лунный цветок, — профессора Оакама не смутила реакция коллег. — Почти легендарное растение с практически неизученными свойствами. Редкая удача — нам удалось узнать, где можно найти подходящий экземпляр, но он достался нам с эээ… определёнными трудностями.  
Край рта военного дернулся. Шерон подумала, что трудности определенно были весьма… значительными. Она обвела взглядом коллег. Заведующей лабораторией микробиологии Парнелл — вальяжный седовласый мужчина, из-под белого халата которого выглядывал дорогой шелковый галстук, — ответил ей скептическим взглядом и поднял руку:  
— Профессор, мы все, несомненно, с почтением относимся к мифам, легендам, фольклору и прочей… гуманитарщине, — он слегка скривился. — Но какое отношение эти сказки имеют к нам?  
— Вы зря так скептически настроены, Парнелл, — Оакам улыбался, — если как следует покопаться в мифах, можно обнаружить немало полезного. Но вашу лабораторию мы будем привлекать к исследованиям постольку поскольку. Думаю, что Лунным цветком придется заняться тому, кто мыслит более свободно. Мисс Дегрэ!  
Шерон встала. Оакам вежливо поклонился ей. Ну, спасибо! Теперь Парнелл наверняка на неё взъестся. Бросать собственную программу ради неизвестно чего не хочется, да и репутацию это может создать специфическую.  
— Доктор Дегрэ, — торжественно начал профессор, — мы решили поручить вам несомненно важную тему. Вы возглавите новую лабораторию, финансирование будет приоритетным. Также вам предоставляется приоритет в работе с информационным центром института и редким оборудованием.  
Глядя на довольного Парнелла, Шерон поняла, что попала в ловушку. Все, кроме неё, знали, что происходит, и дружно решили спихнуть сомнительное поручение на того, кто не сможет отказаться. Ну, подумала она, хоть лабораторию я получу. А там, глядишь, и на собственную тему удастся выкроить час-другой.  
  
Шерон рассматривала свои новые владения. Ряд микроскопов, боксы биологической безопасности, платформа для подсчета колоний, электронные весы, посуда — всё новенькое, только что с завода. Компьютер последней модели наверняка стоит уйму деньжищ. Ответственность, так неожиданно свалившаяся на старшего научного сотрудника Дегрэ, пугала, хотя Шерон и стремилась к ней последние несколько лет.  
За спиной почти неслышно распахнулась дверь. Доктор Дегрэ, задумавшись, обернулась лишь на движение воздуха. В лабораторию вошли солдаты. Командир, сидевший в зале за столиком секретаря, лично внес в комнату контейнер с цветком.  
— Поставьте туда, пожалуйста, — Шерон указала на бокс. — Всё равно надо начинать с забора клеточного материала.  
— Мисс, — военный строго оглядел её с ног до головы, — я хочу, чтобы вы уяснили: мы слишком много потеряли, чтобы доставить сюда это.   
— Доктор Дегрэ, — холодно поправила Шерон.   
Он приподнял контейнер, шагнул к боксу и поместил его за стекло. Опустив крышку, снова оценивающе посмотрел на заведующую лабораторией.  
— Доктор Дегрэ, — в его голосе звучало презрение.  
Шерон закусила губу. Только бы не сорваться. Он еще и нос задирает, вояка.  
— Этот цветок стоил мне двух подчиненных.  
Очки военного блеснули льдом, отражая свет ламп. Его лицо, казалось, застыло маской, губы кривились. Что он от меня ждет? Что я должна сказать? — думала Шерон.  
— Я сочувствую, — в конце концов отозвалась она.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в вашем сочувствии, но если с образцом что-то случится, на вашей совести будут зря загубленные жизни.  
— Я буду обращаться с материалом так, как он того заслуживает, — Шерон окончательно разозлилась: в конце концов, тут она главная.  
Она решительно подошла к боксу, придвинула стул, взяла пинцет, сунула в штатив горсть пробирок, поставила его на столешницу и подняла колпак. Волна запаха ударила ей в лицо, словно стекла на боксе не существовало вовсе, смела всю жизнь, очистила память. Голова закружилась, и откуда-то из темноты возник голос:  
— Шер, Шер, посмотри на меня! Всё будет хорошо, Шер, мы обязательно дойдем… Не оставляй меня, Шер!   
Чьё-то лицо плыло над ней в зимних сумерках. Мужчина. Он держал её за руку, а она лежала на камнях. Силы уходили. Вокруг сидели волки. Или это были люди? Зрение мутилось, Шерон казалось, что она видит то молодого человека, бросившегося ей сегодня под колёса, то белоснежного волка, сурово глядящего на неё желтыми глазами. Он поднял морду и завыл. Видение сменилось. Теперь вместо незнакомца и волка прямо перед ней была девушка или девочка, со странными розовыми волосами и красными глазами без белка.   
— Ты вспомнишь, — произнесла она. — Обязательно вспомнишь. А я помогу.  
Человек и волки расплывались, удаляясь, словно Шерон погружалась в воду. В глубокое темное море, без памяти, без долга, без страха, чтобы возникнуть где-то вновь.   
Шерон с трудом вздохнула и открыла глаза. Она лежала на полу новенькой лаборатории, в руках того военного, что принес цветок.  
— Вы очнулись? — холодно произнес он. — Вот и отлично, теперь вы знаете, как она опасна.   
Кто — она? Шерон хотела задать вопрос, но её скрутил приступ кашля. Мужчина помог подняться и сразу же отдернул руки, словно брезговал прикасаться к ней. В коридоре послышался топот. Один из сопровождавших командира солдат вбежал в комнату вместе с перепуганной Рози и медсестрой. После суеты с измерением давления, прикладывания льда ко лбу, попытками напоить Шерон чаем, ей наконец-то удалось вырваться, дав честное слово, что она не будет больше падать в обморок. Разумеется, ни о какой работе и речи быть не могло. Рози вызвалась довезти Шерон до дома. Доктор Дегрэ, поморщившись, согласилась. Вести машину она бы не смогла, а болтовню Рози можно и потерпеть.   
Но машины доктора Дегрэ на парковке перед зданием института не оказалось. У Шерон хватило сил только на звонок в дорожное управление. Устало махнув рукой на извиняющегося растерянного охранника, она вызвала такси.  
  
Через неделю Шерон Дегрэ вызвали в полицию, на «опознание» видавшего виды хэтчбэка. Машину нашли в одном из тихих кварталов на окраине, без магнитолы и аккумулятора. Запаску вытащили из багажника, но решили, что она не стоит того, чтобы с ней возиться. Хорошо, что колёса не сняли.  
Офицера полиции, приславшего вызов, — лейтенант Лебовски, так, кажется, было написано на бланке, — пришлось ждать около участка. Шерон нервничала: всю неделю она спала урывками, столько сил уходило на организацию работы, исследований, обработку данных. Доктор Дегрэ вникала во все подробности, боясь не уследить за чем-нибудь, и не заметила, как увлеклась. Лунный цветок, легендарное растение. Она прихватила бы распечатки анализов с собой в полицию, чтобы изучить по дороге, но их нельзя было выносить из лаборатории.   
— Мисс Дегрэ? — чей-то голос вырвал Шерон из раздумий.  
Перед ней стоял мужчина. Приятное, открытое лицо, светлая улыбка, приветливые темно-серые глаза. Как зимнее небо, подумала она. Стандартный серый костюм, обычная фигура, русые, коротко подстриженные волосы. Только галстук совсем не подходит к рубашке. Вроде бы ничего особенного в нём не было, но Шерон решила, что он из «хороших парней». Из тех, про которых говорят «надежный».   
— Да, — Шерон улыбнулась ему в ответ. Надо было, конечно, поправить: не «мисс», а «доктор», но она почему-то не стала этого делать.  
— Извините за опоздание, замотался, — он снова улыбнулся. — Пойдемте, я провожу вас к машине. У нас тут молодежная банда завелась, — объяснял он по дороге, — озоруют в основном: угоняют машины, катаются и бросают.  
— Вот. — Они находились на полицейской стоянке, закрытой забором со всех сторон. — Смотрите, это ваша машина? Что-нибудь пропало?  
— Да, — Шерон уже открывала водительскую дверь, — это моя машина. Нет магнитолы, тут печенье лежало, — она потянулась к ящику для перчаток. Лейтенант обогнул хэтчбэк, открыл вторую дверь, сел на пассажирское кресло и чихнул.   
— Вин-код и регистрационный номер мы сверили, — негромко сказал он. — Машина стояла посередине ряда, ничем не выделялась. Зачем угонять именно вашу машину с охраняемой парковки, где были авто гораздо шикарней, даже ради того, чтобы покататься, — я не понимаю. Думаю, что магнитолу и аккумулятор вытащили из неё уже потом. Если честно, мисс Дегрэ, я не считаю, что это была молодежная банда. Должна быть какая-то другая причина.  
Шерон повернула голову. Лицо лейтенанта Лебовски в салоне автомобиля оказалось совсем близко. Глаза Шерон сами собой распахнулись: именно он в том видении сидел на берегу моря с волками. Но как? Лейтенант заметил её изумление.  
— Вы что-то вспомнили, мисс Дегрэ?  
— Ннет… Я не могла видеть вас раньше? — пусть это будет случайностью, взмолилась про себя Шерон, только мистики и бреда мне не хватает!  
— К сожалению, нет, — он смущенно улыбнулся. — Я бы обязательно запомнил такую красивую девушку. Я… Может, вы… Ээээ… Может быть, вы согласитесь со мной поужинать? Или в кино сходим? — наконец-то выпалил он и, испортив всё впечатление, чихнул.   
Шерон рассмеялась. Лейтенант Лебовски чихнул ещё раз. И ещё.  
— У меня аллергия на шерсть животных, — он явно смутился. — Вы возите здесь свою кошку?  
— У меня никогда не было кошки. И собаки. И птички, — Шерон прилагала усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться снова. — Мне некогда за ними ухаживать. Но время, чтобы сходить в кино, я найду.  
— Отлично, — лейтенант просиял, — вот моя карточка. Меня зовут Хьюго, можно Хью, а вы — Шерон, да?  
Шерон кивнула и улыбнулась. Хорошее настроение не покидало её, пока она оформляла документы на перевозку машины, звонила из участка в автомастерскую и возвращалась в институт. Почему-то от мысли, что она пойдёт с Хью в кино, становилось теплее. Лишь тогда, когда она снова оказалась в лаборатории и бросила взгляд на Лунный цветок, что-то оборвалось внутри. В том бреду она умирала, и рядом с ней был Хью. Что это было? Будущее или прошлое? Почему там были волки? Или это были не волки? Шерон никогда не нравились вопросы, на которые она не знала ответа, или не знала, где искать ответ. Но именно они и привлекают любого ученого, не так ли?

  
  
***

  
В конце недели Шерон на работу позвонил Хью. Как всегда, долго мялся, а затем сказал, что в воскресенье у него дежурство, запланированную поездку за город придется отменить и, если Шерон не против, они могут сходить куда-нибудь сегодня после работы. Доктор Дегрэ вздохнула, посмотрела на таймер. Обработка данных по последним пробам займет еще два часа. Если не обедать, то успеть можно. И Рози тоже будет рада смотаться с работы пораньше. Сказав Хью, что он ей будет должен как минимум хороший бифштекс, она бросила трубку и села сверять отчет.  
У ворот института Хью чмокнул Шерон в щёку:  
— Привет. Поехали, у нас сегодня ужин на пленэре.   
Машина остановилась у центрального парка. Когда они вышли, Хью торжественно повел свою даму вверх по склону холма, на обзорную площадку.  
— Так нечестно! — Шерон возмущенно пихнула его локтем. — Чего я тут не видела? Между прочим, я из-за тебя обед пропустила, и теперь умираю — есть хочу.  
На площадке уже никого не было: солнце почти опустилось за горизонт, быстро смеркалось. Хью приобнял Шерон и наклонился к её уху:  
— Надо поговорить. Так, чтобы никто не подслушал. Это очень важно.  
Шерон изумленно подняла на него глаза. Со стороны казалось, что у них как раз приключился романтический момент — Хью стеснялся на людях — но выражение лица у него было тревожным.  
— Тут выяснилось, что твою машину видели, пока она была в угоне. Помнишь про молодежную банду? Так это тоже банда, но не та. Устраивают грабежи на железной дороге, тащат, что плохо лежит. Вот они-то твою машину и взяли покататься… в очередном налете. Только кусок им оказался не по зубам.  
— И что?  
— Я тебе говорил, что должна быть какая-то причина, почему они с парковки взяли именно твой хетч?  
Шерон пожала плечами и поплотнее прижалась к Хью: вечером холодало.  
— Да они в него случайно ткнули, вот и всё. Или я забыла на сигналку поставить?   
— В этот раз они наехали на состав с грузом «D-research», знаешь таких? — в голосе Хью слышалась неподдельное беспокойство.  
— Да, это частная компания. Занимаются биологическими исследованиями, прямые конкуренты нашему институту. Они в рекламе постоянно упоминают, что принципиально не участвуют в военных проектах, — Шерон грустно вздохнула. — Я, когда искала работу после защиты докторской, отправляла туда резюме, прошла собеседование, но меня не взяли.  
— Это был второе нападение на их грузы за неделю. Первый раз повезло грабителям, хотя дошло до серьезной перестрелки. Охрану состава перебили всю, а налетчики потеряли минимум двоих, судя по следам. Унесли один контейнер.  
— Двоих? — Шерон задумалась: что-то вертелось в памяти, не желая выплывать на поверхность.  
— Да. Они, понимаешь, усилили охрану, а тут еще одна банда.  
— Хорошо, но я-то тут причем?  
— У тебя в машине — «жучок».  
— Что?  
— «Жучок», говорю. Но кто его туда поставил — вопрос. На нашей стоянке твою машину проверяли — всё было чисто. Думаю, что это мог сделать как отдел безопасности твоего института, так и охрана из «D-research». В любом случае, ты того и гляди попадешь под перекрестный огонь.  
— Да с какой стати, Хью?! Неужели то, что я проходила собеседование три года назад…  
Мысли Шерон поскакали галопом. Так, они думают, что я как-то причастна к ограблению? Или к неудавшейся попытке? Или я попала «под колпак» из-за новой лаборатории? Чушь, её никто в институте всерьез не принимает, хотя всё это как-то связано с военными…  
— Черт, — сказала она, — этот тип проговорился же, что потерял двоих людей.   
— Какой ещё тип?  
Шерон вцепилась в плащ Хью и повела его с обзорной площадки, вкратце пересказывая ему историю своего назначения. Они подошли к большому дереву, под ветвями которого были разбросаны столики кафе. В сгустившихся сумерках фонарики над ними издали были похожи на рой светлячков. Хью выбрал тот столик, что был подальше от остальных.   
— Значит, дело ещё хуже, чем я думал, — подытожил он, когда официант ушел, получив заказ. — Твой шеф или вояки, или они вместе сперли какую-то разработку, и никто бы не связал их с первым ограблением, если бы не машина сотрудника института, мелькнувшая в материалах дела по второму налету. К тому же именно тебя в тот день назначили работать с похищенным. Кто-то таким образом дал понять «D-research», где искать. Думаю, что твое начальство хочет присвоить себе результаты или продать ноу-хау военным, потому что соперники с ними не работают.  
— Интересный вариант, — кивнула Шерон, — но кое-что не сходится. То, что мы получили — не разработка. Это сырой материал, с которым непонятно что делать, как его использовать, даже где искать нужные свойства — никто не знает. Сейчас мы тычемся наобум во все стороны. Выгоды никакой.  
— А ты не думаешь, — прищурился Хью, — что они просто хотели нагадить конкурентам?   
— Зачем тогда заводить лабораторию, отрывать сотрудников от других исследований? Приоритет в финансировании? Нет, не похоже.  
— Вообще, что это за материал, а?  
Шерон замолчала, водя пальцем по столешнице. Она не могла решиться. Официант принес заказ, расставил тарелки, положил приборы, давая возможность подумать. Хью из «хороших парней», верно? Но во что ты его втягиваешь? Шерон подняла глаза. Вот он сидит, ждет твоего ответа, смотрит с упрёком. Но что сказать? Что ты понюхала цветочек в горшке и увидела фрагмент то ли прошлой жизни, то ли будущего? Рози, кстати, сунула нос в реторту с вытяжкой из листьев — и ничего. А Шерон с тех пор, как упала в обморок, работала только в респираторе. Как объяснить, что если бы не видение, в котором он держал тебя за руку и умолял не бросать, ты бы и не подумала с ним встречаться, прошла мимо?   
— Это растение. Цветок. Лунный цветок, — каждое слово давалось с трудом.  
— Погоди. Лунный цветок — это такая легенда? Когда сама вселенная будет гибнуть, по дороге из лунных цветов пройдут волки, чтобы открыть дорогу в дивный новый мир? Твое начальство всерьез это изучает?  
Шерон кивнула:  
— Да. Мы пытаемся выяснить, что это на самом деле и откуда пошла легенда, только результатов нет. Если не считать… галлюцинаций у отдельных сотрудников.  
— Наркотик?  
— Нет, он действует очень избирательно, — Шерон не стала уточнять, на кого именно. Хотя, если подумать, тот военный уж слишком осторожно обращался с контейнером.   
— Даже если и очень избирательно, всё равно действует, так?  
— Хью, галлюцинации, — Шерон поморщилась, — были только у одного человека. У меня.  
Ну вот. Она это сказала. Сейчас он спросит, какие именно, а ответить она не сможет. Ни за что. Шерон не поднимала глаз от тарелки со стынущей едой.  
— Шер… Думала, раз я работаю в полиции, то решу, что ты наркоманка? — Хью был изумлен, но отвращения явно не испытывал. — Ну, трудоголичка — это правда, но у каждого свои недостатки.  
Шерон робко на него посмотрела. Глаза у Хью смеялись. Она улыбнулась в ответ, потом еще раз, посмелее. Кажется, пока кризис миновал.  
Потом Хью довез Шерон до парковки, где она оставила свою машину. Они прощались неприлично долго. Наконец Шерон дернула ручку пассажирской двери и вышла к своему автомобилю. Хью выскочил следом и поцеловал её ещё раз. Его руки обхватили Шерон за талию под плащом.  
— Жаль, что в воскресенье не увидимся, — пробормотала она.  
Рука Хью что-то опустила в карман жакета, потом сжала ее пальцы.  
— Да, жаль.  
Дома Шерон повесила плащ на крючок, сбросила туфли и прямиком прошла в ванную. На свернутом клочке бумаги, вытащенном из кармашка, было написано: «Воскресенье, в час, в парке муниципальной больницы, около пруда».  
  
Парк, точнее небольшой садик около больницы, был удобным местом. С одного входа туда постоянно забредали ходячие пациенты, а с другого — посетители модного торгового центра, чтобы сделать перерыв между покупками. Сейчас, когда лето заканчивалось и холодало, скамейки оставались полупустыми, но на дорожке вокруг пруда по-прежнему бегали дети и не спеша прохаживались люди в больничной одежде.   
Для отвода глаз Шерон провела некоторое время в торговом центре, даже кое-что купила. Ближе к назначенному времени она вышла в парк и уселась на одну из свободных скамеек около воды, положив рядом пакеты. Казалось, что в нескольких десятках метров от оживленного проспекта, толкотни магазинов и яркой рекламы, за стеной только начавших желтеть деревьев проходила граница иного мира. Никто не торопился, вальяжно проплывали мимо утки, солнышко, уже не такое теплое, как пару недель назад, освещало дорожку. Мимо Шерон вперевалку прошел полноватый парень с кульком пончиков, жуя на ходу. Он плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с мальчиком, наблюдавшим за птицами в пруду, и протянул ему кулёк. Тот взял один пончик и откусил, не переставая пялиться на уток. Две девчонки, хихикая и цепляясь за спинки скамеек, катались на роликовых коньках. Тишина, спокойствие, будто тут, посреди города чудом сохранился кусочек первозданного рая.   
Внимание Шерон привлекла высокая фигура, мелькнувшая позади скамеек с противоположной стороны пруда. Человек в темных очках двигался в тени деревьев. Почему-то Шерон почудилось, что он повернул голову и смотрит прямо на неё. Она пригляделась повнимательнее, и воспоминание обожгло: это же глава компании «D-research», мистер Дарсия, именно он стоял в кабинете у окна, когда она проходила собеседование. Нельзя сказать, что Шерон привлекал такой тип внешности, но при виде этого мужчины она чувствовала себя как птичка перед змеёй: пугает до невозможности, но улететь нет ни сил, ни желания. Наверное, поэтому она и лепетала тогда какую-то чушь в ответ на реплики кадровика. Шерон даже приподнялась со скамьи, но высокий силуэт Дарсии уже исчез из поля зрения. К месту, где он только что стоял, спешили двое: светловолосый мужчина в куртке байкера и тот парень, который прыгнул Шерон на капот. Они походили на гончих, настигающих добычу. Ну, погоди! Шерон Дегрэ решительно сгребла пакеты со скамьи и двинула бы вслед за ними, если бы кто-то не поймал её за руку.  
— Не стоит бегать за хищниками, леди, —хватка у седого крупного мужчины в больничной пижаме оказалась железной. — Догнать не догоните, и убить не убьете.   
— Вы кто? — Шерон попыталсь было высвободиться, но безуспешно.  
— Вас сюда лейтенант Лебовски прислал, так ведь?  
Поколебавшись, Шерон кивнула.  
— Ну вот. Моя фамилия Яйден, можете звать папашей Квентином. Я тут вроде как лечусь, а заодно и присматриваю кой за кем.   
В ответ на вопросительный взгляд, он нехотя буркнул:  
— В небольшом городке работаю, в Криосе. Оказался в столице, согласился помочь местным парням со слежкой. Пойдемте-ка, проводите меня до палаты.  
Они шли рядом по гравийной дорожке, убегавшей в сторону больничного корпуса.  
— Не знаю, зачем вам это нужно, мисс, да и знать не хочу, — папаша Квентин подчеркнуто не смотрел в сторону идущей рядом Шерон, — но ваш парень просил меня рассказать вам то, что мне известно. Слушайте внимательно, повторять не буду.  
— Не так далеко от Криоса — на автобусе доехать — была биологическая станция семейства Дарсия, одна из многих, не главная. Главная у них — в районе поселка Воздушный Сад, «Волшебная гора» называется, что ли? Неважно. Короче, когда-то у нас Лунные цветы росли, ну или врут, что росли. Волков у нас в округе много развелось, это да. А цветов никто не видел. Но копали эти деятели землю, брали образцы, проверяли. В ложбине чуть не грузовик дерна снесли. Ну и спросил кто-то, мол, зачем вам. А один тип из этих, лабораторных, возьми да и скажи: хотим вывести цветы на лекарство. Никто не поверил, конечно, только на смех подняли и больше на лабораторных людишек и не смотрели. То ли нашли они чего, то ли нет.  
— Лунный цветок не имеет никаких целебных свойств, — покачала головой Шерон, — уж это мы проверили.  
— А жаль, хоть какая польза была бы.  
Шерон и мистер Яйден не спеша подошли к дверям больницы, вошли в холл. Папаша Квентин тяжело ступал по плитке, хмуро смотрел по сторонам. На вопрос санитара, где он подцепил такую кралю, выдал такой суровый полицейский взгляд, что бедняга, пошутивший не к месту, попятился и исчез. Палата Яйдена находилась на третьем этаже. Шерон проводила его до поста медсестры, он попросил подождать минутку и ушел.   
Доктор Дегрэ оглядывалась по сторонам. Светлый и стерильно чистый коридор, по сторонам на равном расстоянии — стеклянные двери палат. На части дверей жалюзи закрыты, на других — открыты или вообще подняты. С сестринского поста были видны две комнаты: в одной на пустой кровати лежала стопка белья, а в другой под переплетением трубок и проводов словно висела в воздухе женщина. Длинные локоны светло-русых волос свисали до пола, закрывая ножки кровати. Она была очень красива, даже на больничной койке. Странно, подумала Шерон, почему ей не остригли волосы? Такие длинные и тяжелые, наверное, мешают врачам. А ухаживать за ними в больнице — одно мучение. Густая прядь падала на прикроватный столик, где стояла вазочка. Шерон задохнулась — нет, не показалось: из вазочки свисали слегка увядшие Лунные цветы.   
По коридору с видом хозяйки, прищурив глаза, прошла медсестра в хирургическом костюме. Она бросила взгляд сквозь стеклянную дверь и что-то прошипела сквозь зубы. Зашла в палату, забрала вазочку и направилась прямо к Шерон.  
— Ну вы посмотрите, а? Сколько раз объясняли — никаких растений! Мало ли какую инфекцию занесут. Нет, всё тащат и тащат.   
Сестра отодвинула Шерон в сторону: за её спиной оказался люк мусоропровода.  
— Подождите, не выкидывайте! — Шерон готова была схватить женщину за руку. — Красивые цветы, жалко. Можно, я их заберу?  
— Берите, — медсестра смерила взглядом посетительницу с ног до головы. — А вы к кому сюда?  
— А вот, — к ним приближался мистер Яйден. Очень удачно.  
— А, к Папаше. Не вздумайте ему спиртное приносить, слышите?  
Сестра сунула в руки Шерон вазочку и отправилась дальше. Папаша Квентин проводил её взглядом:  
— Сущий дракон эта баба. Держите, мисс, — он протягивал ей книгу.  
— Сборник «Легенды нашего края»? Мистер Яйден, у меня такая есть, спасибо.  
— Такой — нету. Это старое издание, там всё по-другому.  
Шерон замялась. Она попробовала поудобнее перехватить букет, не приближая его к лицу, и открыть сумку. Не получилось. Ни столика, ни стула поблизости не было.  
— Спасибо, мистер Яйден. Не подержите? — она протянула ему вазочку.  
Папаша держал её, пока Шерон укладывала книгу в пакет. Но перед тем, как отдать вазу назад, взял один цветок и повертел в пальцах.  
— Никогда не понимал, что такого в них находят?  
Капля зеленоватого сока, смешанного с водой, сорвалась со стебля и упала ему на запястье. Папаша пошатнулся и медленно осел прямо на пол. Шерон кинулась к нему, но подхватить не успела. Хорошо, что медсестра уже возвращалась на пост. Вдвоем с Шерон они уложили мистера Яйдена на кушетку, затем сестра отстранила помощницу и сунула пациенту под нос ватку с нашатырем. Он дернул головой, сестра удовлетворенно кивнула и мгновенно выставила мисс Дегрэ с этажа вместе с опасной вазочкой, прошипев напоследок: «Ходют тут всякие, а нам больных откачивай». Тяжелая дверь отделения захлопнулась за спиной. Шерон подождала, подергала ручку. Заперто. Вздохнув, она начала спускаться по лестнице. Придется нести цветы домой.

 

  
***

  
Следующую пару дней Шерон не находила себе места от беспокойства. Во-первых, она вынесла с работы пузырек с питательным раствором для цветов. Напряжение не отпускало её до тех пор, пока она не выехала с парковки: ей казалось, что охрана вот-вот остановит воровку и начнет обыск. Правдоподобного ответа на вопрос, зачем ей понадобился раствор, доктор Дегрэ придумать не могла. Во-вторых, она боялась, что цветы, которые она держала на застекленном балконе, как-то на неё подействуют. Но, видимо, организм Шерон реагировал только на живое растение, или у неё уже выработался иммунитет. В-третьих, ей казалось, что за ней постоянно следят: на работе, по дороге до дома, даже в окна заглядывают. Сначала она пыталась посмеяться над своей паранойей, но мысль о «жучках» в машине заставила взглянуть на подозрения серьезней. К тому же спала она плохо: и во сне её стало преследовать видение, в котором она умирала на берегу ледяного моря.  
Отчаявшись, несколько раз она пыталась дозвониться до Хью. Мобильник был выключен, домашний телефон молчал, а по рабочему номеру справок не давали. Чтобы как-то отвлечься, Шерон вытащила из забытого пакета с покупками книгу Папаши Квентина. Совесть уколола её еще раз: если бы она тогда не попросила его подержать вазочку!   
Забравшись на диван с ногами, Шерон открыла томик. Сборник «Легенды нашего края» был почти в каждой семейной библиотеке: пару сказаний проходили в средней школе как образец фольклора. Но это издание было действительно старинным: тяжелая бумага, узорная тисненая рамка вокруг текста, темный переплет без картинок и рекламы. Текст тоже оказался непривычным. С удивлением Шерон поняла, что раньше читала адаптации и пересказы, а некоторые названия она видела впервые. Пролистав томик до середины, она вернулась в начало и по оглавлению нашла «Сказание о Волке и Цветке».  
В детстве Шерон не очень любила эту историю. Там, как положено, была и Прекрасная Дева, уколовшая палец веретеном, и Принц, отправившийся искать волшебный Лунный цветок, чтобы пробудить возлюбленную ото сна, и Волк, который помогал принцу, но взял с того слово отдать ему в час нужды то, что он попросит. Принц и Волк побеждали опасных врагов и злую ведьму, принявшую облик Девы, находили иссохшее древо, у корней которого рос Лунный цветок, а дальше Волк требовал отдать ему найденное, чтобы открыть путь для волчьего народа. Ибо вселенная волков погибла, долго бежали они между мирами, пока не нашли тот, где жил Принц. Но мир этот был слаб и не выдерживал их сумеречного колдовства, и должны были уйти волки опять по дороге из Лунных цветов на поиски рая… Принц, плача, отдавал цветок, потому что нужда народа волков была больше его собственной, и убивал себя у ложа так и не пробудившейся прекрасной Девы, а из крови Принца вытекало проклятие.  
Шерон, сколько себя помнила, всегда бросала «Сказание о Волке и Цветке» на середине и сочиняла собственный финал, в котором Принц и Волк пробуждали Деву и все вместе уходили в рай, а там Волк оказывался заколдованным юношей и встречал Принцессу, у которой были такие же голубые глаза и белокурые волосы, как у маленькой Шерон.  
Однако более ранняя версия легенды оказалась несколько иной. В этом варианте Принц был потомком завоевателей, что покорили страну волков. Его предки отняли у волчьего народа Лунный цветок и заперли в подвалах замка. Оттуда похитила его злая колдунья, чтобы завладеть дивным миром, дорогу в который может найти только белоснежный волк. Она же и погубила Прекрасную Деву из зависти к её красоте и чистому сердцу. В финале сказания Принц сошелся с Волком в смертельной битве и победил, но Лунный цветок исконно принадлежал волкам, поэтому Принц умер, отравленный ядом волшебного растения. Из крови волка и сока Лунного цветка и родился новый мир, только перед гибелью Принц, не сумевший спасти возлюбленную, наложил на него проклятие: будет мир гибнуть и возрождаться вновь, и будут повторяться судьбы противников до тех пор, пока не воспрянет от колдовского сна Прекрасная Дева.  
Звонок домофона вырвал Шерон из задумчивости. Ей казалось, что в легенде была какая-то важная, очень важная деталь, которую она упустила. Она с досадой слезла с дивана, пошла к двери и сняла трубку. Это был Хью.  
— Что-то случилось? — он задал вопрос, еще не повесив плащ на крючок вешалки. — Ты меня искала? Просто мне не передали, что это ты звонила, а как только я сообразил, кто, то сразу отпросился. Я всегда приду, только позови меня, ладно?  
Шерон не выдержала и расплакалась, уткнувшись Хью в плечо. Постепенно она выложила ему всё, что мучило её в последние дни: беспричинное отчаяние, история с вазочкой, Папаша, похищенный раствор, постоянное ощущение чужого взгляда, и парень на капоте, с которого всё началось. Хью просто слушал, обнимал её, и постепенно тревоги стали казаться не такими уж страшными.  
— Знаешь, Папаша Квентин вчера выписался из больницы и уехал, — сказал Хью, когда она замолкла. — Никому не сообщил, что произошло и почему уезжает. Странный он.  
— Может, его галлюцинации были страшнее моих,— подумала вслух Шерон.  
Хью прижал её к себе покрепче и тихонько попросил в макушку:  
— Не расскажешь?  
— Даже вспоминать не хочу, — помотала головой Шерон, а потом добавила:  
— Никто не хочет видеть собственную смерть, знаешь ли.  
Хью погладил её по голове и вдруг сказал:  
— А если попробую я?  
— Что? — Шерон с безмерным удивлением глядела ему в глаза. Хью отвечал ей очень серьезным взглядом, почти таким, как в видении.  
— Я хочу знать, что ты думаешь, что тебя мучает. Я хочу быть с тобой, Шер. И если для этого надо увидеть собственную смерть, я это сделаю.  
Он осторожно отцепил её пальцы от своего лацкана и шагнул к балкону. Открыв дверь, он осторожно вынес оттуда вазочку и сел на диван, держа её в руках.  
— Ну, что надо делать? Понюхать? — он взял цветок, повертел и попытался расправить пальцами венчик, поднёс к лицу.   
Шерон смотрела на него с ужасом. Сначала ничего не происходило, но когда Хью растер пальцами стебель, испачкав их в зеленом соке растения, его глаза закрылись, и он откинулся назад. Шерон ахнула, бросилась к нему, вытащила из рук злосчастный цветок, не заметив, что раствор из опрокинувшейся вазочки залил платье, а сок с пальцев Хью испачкал ладони.  
  
Картины сменяли одна другую. Теперь они были четче, ярче, яснее. Фрагменты мозаики складывались, возвращалась потерянная память о прошлой жизни. Серый полуразрушенный город, улетающая из клетки пичуга, воздушные корабли аристократов, проплывающие в вышине черными тенями, огромный сосуд, наполненный зеленоватым раствором, а в нем парит она — Чеза, Дева Цветка; бегущие волки, красная луна, угасающий мир, ледяная пустыня, в которой люди могут только идти вместе вперед, пока какая-нибудь нелепая случайность не…  
  
Они сидели на диване, прижавшись друг к другу. Сколько прошло времени? Неважно, ведь целый мир завершил очередной цикл.  
— Как ты думаешь, — осторожно задал вопрос Хабб, — есть ли шанс, что всё пойдет по-другому? Ведь мы не собираемся расставаться, правда? И Папаша собаку никогда не заводил, а сын у него заканчивает школу. Войны не было, про аристократов никто не слышал, и волков не истребили.  
— Не знаю, — Шер погладила его по щеке, — мне кажется, что все основные фигуры истории собираются вновь. Я видела здешнего Дарсию и думаю, что это его жена лежит в муниципальной больнице на третьем этаже. А Оакам снова украл у него ключ от рая, не понимая, что это такое.   
— Если цветок здесь, то где же волки?  
— Волки, — Шер ахнула и подняла голову с плеча Хабба, — я же видела волков! Они пришли в город, все четверо, и начали охоту за Дарсией.  
— Их можно найти?  
— Если они захотят найтись, я полагаю.  
— Да, — Хабб поскреб подбородок, — это вопрос. Интересно, помнят ли они?  
— Они нашли друг друга, — тихо отозвалась Шер. — Даже если волки и забыли кое-что, Чеза поможет им вспомнить. Наверное, они тоже ищут недостающие части истории, вот и вышли на мой след.  
— То нападение на состав, угон твоей машины…  
— Да, картина складывается.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы и этот мир погиб, Шер. Он много лучше того, прежнего. Здесь мы вместе, зачем нам другой рай?  
— Но что мы можем сделать?  
— Ты же ученый, милая. Ты найдешь ответ, я уверен, а я прикрою тебе спину, пока ты будешь искать.

  
  
***

  
На следующий день доктор Дегрэ опоздала на работу. Слишком трудно человеку, думала она всю дорогу, уходить в обыденный мир из своего личного рая.  
Шер подъехала к институту и с изумлением уставилась на двух перегородивших ей дорогу солдат с автоматами в руках. Один из них подошел поближе и сделал знак открыть окно.  
— Мэм, проезд частным лицам запрещен.  
— Моя фамилия Дегрэ, я здесь работаю, — Шер вытащила из сумки пропуск.  
Солдат взял его, отошел в сторону и начал говорить по рации. Через некоторое время он вернул Шер карточку, козырнул и махнул рукой в сторону, проезжайте, мол. Его напарник опустил автомат, и Шер двинулась дальше, поёжившись. Нельзя сказать, что огнестрельное оружие, направленное в твою сторону, сильно поднимает настроение.  
В центральном холле около входа монтировали рамку металлоискателя. Что же случилось? Шер направилась по лестнице в свои владения, но её остановил доктор Вонг.  
— Доктор Дегрэ, — он вежливо поклонился, — произошла неприятность. На вашу лабораторию сегодня ночью было совершено нападение. Материал, с которым вы работали, похищен. Сейчас там работает служба безопасности института. Пойдемте со мной.  
Он холодно и отчужденно, впрочем, как и всегда, смотрел на коллегу, будто сообщал о том, что очередная серия проб дала отрицательный результат. Глаза Шер округлились: неужели мы опоздали, и всё повторяется вновь?  
— О, Боже, — ноги подкосились и она села на ступеньки. — Что же теперь?  
— Мисс Дегрэ, — сверху спускался Парнелл, — не стоит так переживать. Ну-ну, хорошенькая женщина, да еще такая умница всегда найдет другие возможности для карьеры. Профессор Оакам с сочувствием относится к дамам.  
Шер вскочила и, оттолкнув Парнелла, полетела наверх. Двери лаборатории были распахнуты, уборщик выметал оттуда мусор, но работал небрежно, больше глазея по сторонам. Панорамное окно было разбито, осколки рассыпались по всей комнате, но оборудование почти не пострадало. Шер сжала кулаки. Опоздали, всё-таки опоздали. Дарсия похитил цветок, а ответом Оакама будет Хамона. Зачем Принцу рай без Прекрасной Девы? Он снова проклянёт мир, забравший у него возлюбленную. Стоп. Шер прижала руки к вискам, пытаясь вспомнить. Ей не случайно попала в руки та книга с истинной версией «Сказания о Волке и Цветке». Что, если Дева пробудится от колдовского сна?  
Шер развернулась на каблуках и столкнулась с уборщиком, нелепо водившим шваброй по полу. Полноватый рыжий парень с кульком пончиков на скамейке…  
— Ты! — Шер попробовала вцепиться ему в рукав, но пальцы прошли сквозь воздух. — Где остальные? Отвечай быстро, иначе мы потеряем и этот шанс!  
  
Хабб взял трубку не сразу, но услышав, что произошло, сказал только:  
— Встречаемся у пруда, через двадцать минут.  
С парковки института Шер выехала, чуть не сбив отскочивших в последнюю секунду автоматчиков. На заднем сидении ее хэтчбэка, прижав уши, лежал волк с рыжевато-коричневой шерстью. Она летела по городу, проскакивая на желтый свет, виляя на скорости из ряда в ряд, чуть не задевая другие машины в повороте. Сзади раздавались возмущенные гудки. Не успела она притормозить на нужном светофоре, как на переднем пассажирском сидении уже оказался парнишка с карими глазами. Только когда Шер бросала взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, боковым зрением она видела худенького волчонка, глядящего на неё с любопытством.   
— Всё будет хорошо, — пробормотала она, мимоходом погладив его по загривку. Только сама в этом Шер была совсем не уверена.  
Подбегая к пруду в садике около муниципальной больницы, она уже видела белого и серого волков, от нетерпения перебирающих лапами.   
— Где Хабб? — с трудом выдохнула Шер, схватившись за спинку скамейки.  
— Ушел в больницу, проверить, — серо-голубые глаза из-под темной копны волос смотрели на неё с тем же напряжением, что и в первый раз. — Нам туда пока соваться не следует. Но мы чуем приближение цветка. Она скоро будет здесь.  
— Хорошо. Сколько выходов из корпуса, знаете?  
— Три, — отозвался голос серого волка, точнее, высокого блондина в байкерской куртке, — охраны нет ни на одном, но через главный нам незаметно не пройти.  
Шер кивнула.  
— Я тоже сейчас пойду туда. Следите за дверями, ладно? А если начнется — плевать на то, что вас заметят.  
Она сделала глубокий вдох, распрямила спину и, стараясь не сорваться на бег, пошла по гравийной дорожке. Отчего-то она была уверена, что волки сделают всё, что нужно.  
На третьем этаже по-прежнему было тихо и стерильно чисто. Сестринский пост, откуда Шер в прошлый раз заметила палату Хамоны, пустовал. Как и тогда, жалюзи на двери были открыты, и Шер видела словно парящую в переплетении трубок женщину. Но что-то было не так. Шер оглянулась по сторонам, шагнула вперед и открыла дверь. Тоненький писк на грани слышимости заполнял комнату. Шер покрутила головой и увидела: одна из трубок, оплетавших тело Хамоны, упала, а её конец, ранее закрепленный на разъеме прибора, лежал на полу. Кто-то уменьшил до минимума сигнал тревоги, но полностью отключить звуковое оповещение не смог.  
Шер упала на колени, подхватив трубку, и попыталась вставить конец в разъем обратно. Он соскальзывал, что-то мешало. После нескольких судорожных попыток она заметила, что наконечника, скреплявшего трубку и разъем, нет. В панике Шер прижимала трубку к разъему, а какой-то газ, выходивший оттуда, шипел между пальцами. Голова начала кружится, комната поплыла перед глазами, но за ножкой кровати она увидела наконечник. Шер потянулась к нему другой рукой, ещё раз, ещё, задела кончиками пальцев, поймала, сжала в кулак. Теперь надо поставить его на место. Закрепить. Вот так. Теперь поймать трубку, вставить, проверить. Не задеть случайно, нет.   
Сигнал тревоги затих, Шер привалилась к стене рядом с тумбой, на которой стоял прибор. Всё будет хорошо? Хотела бы я знать…  
Дверь в палату открылась. Сестра? Нет. Шер увидела чьи-то ноги в брюках из дорогой темной ткани и лаковых ботинках. Она с трудом подняла голову. У кровати больной стоял Дарсия. Он почти не изменился в этом мире, отметила Шер. В руках у него был контейнер, завернутый в полотно.  
— Вы приносили сюда цветы? Медсестры их выкидывают.  
Он медленно повернул голову. Глаза Дарсии остановились на сидящей на полу Шер.  
— Вы работали с Лунным Цветком, — фраза прозвучала не вопросом. — И сумели вспомнить что-то, не так ли?  
— Он поможет?  
— Не знаю. У меня были разные экземпляры, этот — последний и лучший. Если не поможет и он, не поможет ничто.   
— Они были живыми?  
— То есть?  
— Вы приносили живые цветы или только срезанные бутоны? Листья? Сок?  
Дарсия не успел ответить: в палату влетел Хабб, а за ним — волки.  
— Шер! — Хабб выхватил пистолет и направил его на Дарсию. Белый волк приготовился к прыжку и зарычал.  
— Стойте! — Шер хотела крикнуть, но, кажется, ей не удалось. — Если вы опять начнете сражаться, ничего не выйдет. Так нельзя. Пусть он попробует вернуть свой рай, хорошо?  
— Райский недуг может исцелить только рай. А открывается он из волчьей крови и сока Лунного Цветка.   
Кто это сказал? Шер не видела.   
— Во мне есть волчья кровь, — Дарсия откинул полотно с контейнера. — Другой не нужно.   
Белые венчики бутонов мерцали сияющим светом, на листьях переливались искорки.  
— Но Лунный Цветок изначально принадлежал волкам, — возразила Шер. — Чем дело кончилось в прошлый раз?   
— Если для того, чтобы открыть путь, нужна моя кровь, — вперед шагнул белый волк в своем человеческом обличье, — я её отдам, до капли, и буду бороться до конца. Я должен найти рай, иначе зачем жить?  
На мгновение в комнате замерли все, с подозрением глядя друг на друга. Кто первый сделает движение, чтобы броситься на врага? Свежий воздух из открытой двери повеял на лицо Шер, и в голове у неё немного прояснилось.  
— Подождите, — она что, единственная в этой комнате, кто может думать? — Цветы не исцелили Хамону. Может, для лечения не хватало крови избранного волка? Может быть, прежде чем открывать мир заново, вы попробуете сделать что-нибудь вместе, а?  
— И правда, — Хабб опустил пистолет и убрал его в кобуру. — Вылечить больного, по-моему, хорошая идея, чтобы начать с неё новый мир. Всё лучше, чем с драки.  
Дарсия поднял крышку с контейнера и достал горшок с цветком. Его аромат заполнил комнату. Волки вытянули носы и тихонько заскулили.   
— Ради неё, — Дарсия тронул пальцы Хамоны, — я бы мог…  
Шер поднялась, держась за стену.  
— Хабб, — попросила она, — у тебя есть нож?  
Тонким лезвием она сделала надрез на стебле, поймав каплю зеленого сока. Белый волк протянул лапу, и Шер взяла от него каплю крови. Когда они смешались, вспыхнув на миг — или это только показалось? — она стряхнула всё на губы больной, придержав ей голову. Сияющая капля скатилась внутрь. Шер ждала, замерев. Ничего не происходило. Все молчали. Попискивал монитор, шумел мотор какого-то из многочисленных приборов жизнеобеспечения.  
Спустя бесконечно долгое время Хамона открыла глаза.


End file.
